Helplessly Hopelessly Recklessly falling in love
by PiperLeoEternally
Summary: HGSS songfic Hermione and snape are in love she comes back to find him at hogwarts, babbies love, one chapter read please.


_A/N: I do not own Harry Potter, thats for J.K Rowling, I'm just using her characters, I will give them cookies and milk before i send them back. I also don't own the lyrics to Helplessly, Hopelessly Recklessly, thats for Jessica Andrews, and if she wants ill send her cookies and milk too. Oh and of course, lyrics are in italics!_

Helplessly, Hopelessly, Recklessly, falling in love.

_I can stand with the weight of the world on my shoulders..._

Hermione looked around, she couldn't believe it, a teacher at Hogwarts, finally being close to the man she loved, she felt chills just looking at that castle, knowing he would be in there.

_I can fight with the toughest of the tough..._

The Battle for Victory had been won, sure it cost, it cost so much. It also freed the one man she had been trying to push out of her mind, her veins, her Spirit. He had been saved by Dumbledore's Pensive. She smiled remembering the "Golden Trio" had lived through it, She Harry, and Ron, fought side by side to win the battle, she also smiled knowing only Minerva knew she was coming back, this would be quite a shock to the potions master.

_I can laugh in the face of all my insecurities, anytime, anywhere, anything, I am strong enough..._

She walked into the Great Hall and smiled as some of the people she had knew before were now sitting up at that table, Lupin, Luna, Harry, and of course, Severus Snape, she giggled a little at the looks on their faces. She walked up and plopped right next to Severus. "Good morning Severus." She smiled at him, she knew she made he weak.

"Good morning H-Hermione."

She sighed, and hoped he didn't hear it, but she loved the way he used her name.

_But when your holding me like this, I'm carelessly lost in your touch, I'm completely defenseless, baby its almost too much..._

That evening she found herself outside of his bed chambers knocking on the door.

"Come in Hermione."

'How does he always know that.' she thought to herself.

"How did you know it was me?"

"How long has it been Hermione, since we touched, since we talked, we could barely contain ourself during the feast." he smirked, and she loved that smirk.

"I was a young girl then, how do you know I still want you?"

He raised an eye brow and looked amused, "fine, then what are you doing down here?

She narrowed her eyes, he was right, something inside her burned to be touched by him.

"Just shut up and kiss me before one of us dies waiting for the other to make a move."

He waisted no time enveloping her in his arms and kissing her passionately. "I've waited for you for so long."

She kissed him back, "I'm sorry, I couldn't get away" She kissed him again, "I always knew you were innocent." she felt him smile into the kiss, "I love you Severus, I always have."

_I'm helplessly, Hopelessly, Recklessly, falling in love..._

"I love you too Hermione, that will never change."

They headed to his bed chamber, it had been so long since they were together and she was savoring every moment.

_So let consequence do what it will to us i don't care..._

His bedroom was different. It was filled with long-stemmed white roses, her favorite. The air in the room smelled just like the roses did, he set her on the bed that had white rose petals sprinkled all over it.

She smiled, "whats all this?"

He laughed, "always have to ask questions don't you Hermione.

He bent down on one knee and took out a blue box with a ring in it. She gasped it was a platinum band with one solitary diamond, it was perfect.

"Hermione Jane Granger, I have loved you since i knew you, and without you my life is incomplete, will you marry me?"

_Let the stars stand as witness to it all. Say the word and tonight i will follow you anywhere, I just can't pretend anymore, I'm to sturdy to fall..._

She started to cry, he looked worried, so she was laughing an crying, then he just looked confused. "of course I will marry you.

He had just enough time to get the ring on her finger before she pounced on him, and was kissing him in the floor. "Oh my gosh... I have to tell everyone." she smiled at him seductively, " later."

He raised his eyebrows and placed her back on the bed.

_Cause when your holding me like this, I'm carelessly lost in your touch..._

3 Months later Hermione was smiling as she headed toward what was supposed to be her surprise engagement party. Severus had tried his hardest to keep it a secret, and she had just found out that day, but she would still act surprised. She couldn't help but smile at her outfit, she had pink pants on with a pink shirt that say baby on board, and it hugged her bulging three month pregnant belly, her belly wasn't too big, but the shirt really made it stand out, she giggled thinking of her husbands reaction.

_I'm completely defenseless, Baby, its almost too much, I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly falling in love..._

Severus smiled as he opened the door and yelled surprise, his eyes went completely wide when he read her shirt, "Oh baby!" he grabbed her and kissed her passionately.

"Yes, a baby."

Everyone heard that and congratulations where heard all over the room and people came to hug her. No one could believe it, Hermione Granger and Severus Snape were going to have a baby together.

_I am not afraid..._

Nine months later Hermione was sitting in St. Mungos in the maternity ward crying her eyes out, she had never felt such pain before, she even noticed Severus had wiped his eyes, she knew he hated seeing her like this. He climbed behind her in the bed and held her when the doctor told her she needed to start pushing.

"It'll be okay love, I am right here and I am not going to leave you."

She smiled and let out a small scream as she pushed, "I can't"

_I am not afraid..._

"That's not Gryffindor of you!" Severus said.

'Why the hell is he talking about housed when I am pushing his baby out of me!' She squeezed his had twice as hard as need be, he chuckled, "thats more like it Mione."

She started crying again, it just hurt so badly, he held on even tighter.

_Cause when your holding me like this, I'm carelessly lost in your touch..._

She pushed one final time and the doctor pulled the baby out, Severus got up and cut the cord.

"It's a girl!" The doctor shouted.

At this Hermione got a fresh batch of tears, her baby girl was in the world.

_I'm completely defenseless, baby its almost too much, I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly falling..._

They placed the baby in Hermione's arms, Severus smiled at the two of them as Hermione looked up at him and said, "I can't believe how much I love her after only knowing her a few moments."

He smiled at her, "thats all it took for me to fall in love with you."

She smiled back at him and kissed him.

_I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly falling in love._

Not long after they took the baby home to a huge welcome home party, could life be better, the man she loved and their baby. Her wrapped his arm around her waist, nope life couldn't get better and she didn't want it to.

_A/N: Ah its not my best, but im having writers block really really bad and cant get the next chapter of my story out, so a quick songfic for time wasting._


End file.
